


Date Night

by rsadelle



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always the Opposite Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-25
Updated: 2009-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't get enough time together, with both of them on tour, and usually they spend what time they do have in bed. But sometimes, sometimes Gabe gets it into his head that he needs to treat her like a lady, and that's when they get dressed up and both of them stand taller for knowing what a stunning couple they make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for an [](http://anon-lovefest.livejournal.com/profile)[**anon_lovefest**](http://anon-lovefest.livejournal.com/) [prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/anon_lovefest/33227.html?thread=3312331#t3312331).

The place is romantic, dimly lit, and completely pretentious.

Billie loves it, and as much as Gabe pretends to prefer diners and dance clubs, she knows he loves the occasional excuse to put on a suit and be half of the hottest couple in even the most exclusive of restaurants. Her own outfit is a dress that's slinky and black, with a deep V at the neck and a slit in the floor-length skirt that reveals flashes of her (fabulous, if she does say so herself) leg all the way up to the thigh.

They don't get enough time together, with both of them on tour, and usually they spend what time they do have in bed. But sometimes, sometimes Gabe gets it into his head that he needs to treat her like a lady, and that's when they get dressed up and both of them stand taller for knowing what a stunning couple they make. They are both performers, after all, and showing off for the world is second nature to them.

Gabe always makes her laugh, and she orders a vegetarian entrée so they can feed each other across the table. Between dinner and dessert, Gabe scoots his chair closer to hers around the small table and slips one hand onto her knee.

The heat of it burns awareness into her skin even through the fabric of her dress. The low thrum of arousal she always feels around him flares into something more immediate.

She covers Gabe's hand with hers and tips her head down so she can look up at him through her eyelashes. It's a look she uses for photographers, and it's particularly fetching.

"You," she says, "are a very bad boy."

"If I were a very bad boy," he says, his voice dipping into a deep tease that just matches hers, "I'd be on the other side of you and my hand would be under your skirt."

Billie's breath catches and the way she squeezes Gabe's hand is totally out of her conscious control. So is the way her cunt clenches as if wishing for Gabe's fingers.

He looks way too smug. Before she can do anything to wipe that look off his face, their waiter comes back with their desserts and Gabe slides his hand out from under hers to pick up his spoon. She can feel the place he was touching as clearly as if he'd branded it.

Billie doesn't mean to moan at the first bite, but it's the best chocolate cake she's ever eaten, rich, moist, and the perfect mix of cake and frosting to fill her mouth.

Gabe stops with his spoon in midair and his mouth open.

Billie tips her head down to let her hair hide her smirk. She cuts through the frosting on the next bite and makes sure enough of it clings to the fork that she has to lick it off with little swipes of her tongue.

Gabe's eyes never leave her mouth.

She knows just how to make her voice breathy, like they've been fucking for hours and she can barely speak. "This is the best chocolate cake I've ever had." She holds out the next forkful. "Do you want to try it?"

Gabe shakes his head. "No," he rasps.

Billie shrugs and carefully closes her lips over the fork and draws it slowly out of her mouth. She lets her eyelids flutter shut and gives another low moan.

Gabe's still staring at her mouth when she opens her eyes. He says, "You're such a tease," but the corners of his mouth are turned up in amusement.

"I never tease," she purrs. "I only promise." She points her fork at his plate. "Your ice cream's melting."

He scoops up a spoonful of apple crisp and half-melted ice cream and holds it out to her. "Want to try?"

Billie covers Gabe's hand with her own to steady it as she takes in his spoon. She doesn't quite catch all of the melting ice cream, and Gabe swipes his thumb across the corner of her mouth and between her lips. She sucks lightly, and that's it. Gabe does that magical thing she's never learned how to do where he doesn't seem to do anything at all but the waiter comes over immediately, and he even brings the check with him and hovers not too far away while Gabe gets out his credit card and Billie takes another bite of her cake.

She manages three more in the time it takes for the waiter to run Gabe's card and bring it back. Gabe's eyes get darker with every one, and Billie's so wet she has to fight not to squirm in her chair.

While Gabe's adding up the tip and signing the credit card slip, she leans over and murmurs, "Did I tell you what I'm wearing under this?"

The corners of Gabe's mouth turn up in the beginning of a smile. "No," he murmurs back. "What?"

She breathes, "Nothing," into his ear, and grins when the last three letters of his name turn into a shaky, illegible scribble. "I'm going to the ladies' room before we leave." She hooks her purse over her shoulder and lets her hips sway as she walks away from him.

The door to the bathroom barely has time to close behind her before Gabe pushes it open again. Billie turns to him with a grin and wraps her arms around his neck as he licks into her mouth. He turns them while they kiss, and Billie's back hits something solid, probably the door.

Billie's hands go for Gabe's zipper, and his push the skirt of her dress up over her hips.

"Fuck," he swears. "You weren't lying."

Billie draws his cock out and hooks one leg around his hip. "I never lie about sex."

Even in her heels, Billie's still an inch or two shorter than Gabe, so when he bends his knees to push into her hot and hard and perfect and _bare_ \- God, that's still new enough to be fucking amazing - she kisses him so she won't scream when he straightens and drives her down onto him. She does bite his lip, but that just makes him grab her ass and thrust harder.

He swears at her, soft curses in English and Spanish, and she urges him on with the pull of her arms around his back and the clench of her cunt on his cock, both of them careful not to be loud enough for someone to hear.

Gabe comes inside her, and before she can do anything about getting herself off, he's on his knees. He keeps the leg that was around his hip over his shoulder to hold her open while he licks his own come out of her.

It's fantastically good, and she bites her own lip to stay quiet. Her heavy breathing and the slick sounds of Gabe's mouth on her echo off the bathroom walls. She buries both hands in Gabe's curls, and his tongue slides along the folds of her cunt as she pulls him up so he's tonguing her clit. That's all it takes, and she inhales and holds her breath as she comes, and then lets it out in a whoosh that shouldn't be audible from the other side of the door.

Gabe smirks as he stands, his hand on the back of her thigh to let her shift gently back onto two feet instead of slamming her foot to the ground. They learned that lesson pretty early on. He puts both hands on the door on either side of her head, and they just grin at each other for a long moment.

"You're fucking amazing," Gabe says. He smacks a quick kiss against her lips, and then pushes away from her to tuck himself back in and zip his pants up.

Billie shimmies enough to make her dress lie flat, finger combs her hair enough that it's not obvious what she's been doing, and glances at herself in the mirror across the room to double check. There's not much to be done about the look of lazy satisfaction on her face, but she's presentable.

They hold hands all the way out of the restaurant.


End file.
